The Bat Cave
by Crime Crusaders Contest
Summary: I was always a mystery to many … until she found the Bat Cave.


22

**Story Title:** **The Bat Cave**

**Summary:** I was always a mystery to many … until she found the Bat Cave.

**Pairing: **B&E

**Rating:** M (language)

**Word count: **5142

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Bat Cave**

**MIDNIGHT**

The night is my playground … Hidden … Unseen.

I drive the back roads between two sleepy towns searching for salvation in my interventions. I'm the guy no one would suspect to be 'The Hero.' Well, not_ this _kind of hero; saving the meek and helpless. That inner voice guides me with possession and need. I am who I am. Always a mystery to many. Yet, known by all.

The day is my pretense … Open … Obvious.

This is when I wear a mask, I see myself within the bullshit. I play the game, and no one's the wiser. Well, except for my sidekick.

**EARLY MORNING **

I can't get away from the cheating bitch, no matter where I go on the school's campus.

Every turn I take, Tanya's right behind following me, pleading with me to forgive her. _'It _

_wasn't what it seemed.' _Yeah, right.

What kind of stupid person kisses another guy in front of your boyfriend's locker? You didn't think it would get back to me, or that I might actually have been a witness to your obvious debauchery.

Luckily, I avoid her skanky ass and quietly slip into the dark, hidden, back row of the theater. She doesn't think I have an interest in theater, but I do.

I witness a private conversation between two girls sitting on the edge and dangling their legs off the stage. One has her arm around the other as her cries softly echo throughout the house. I sit forward to eavesdrop, straining to hear and wondering who's who.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Ali. No one has signed up for the talent show. I had feelers out all summer long trying to get acts."

"You could make flyers and place them in all the hangouts," she suggests.

"At this point, I'm so stressed out I can even write a grocery list. I think the talent show has lost its appeal."

"You'll think of something, Bella. You always do."

I inwardly moan, '_Bella.'_

"Not this time, Ali. Tanya totally screwed me over."

"Why does that chick hate you so damn much?"

"Who knows?"

I sit up straighter.

"Her father's money is funding her crazy idea to have a well-known designer recreate their cheerleading outfits to impress the judges for the cheer championships. That was our money that was allocated for trophies and special prizes."

Alice quips, "I don't see where that's going to help them. They stink."

"Exactly. She's always a coverup."

"She cheated on Edward," Ali informs.

"When was this?"

"Yesterday, and he saw her deep throating Tyler in front of_ his_ locker."

"That's disgusting. It seems like she wanted to get caught."

"She's no brain surgeon. But then again, like Edward's any better."

"That's not true," Bella retorts in my defense, "No, Edward _is_ better. He doesn't go out of his way to be nasty. He's never cheated on any of his girlfriends."

"He's just Mr. Popular quarterback with a free football ride to any school."

"That's not true either, Ali. He's smart. He's worked very hard for his grades."

"Since when are you a Cullen crusader?"

She sighs. "I've known Edward for forever. He's my Biology partner this year. And has always carried his weight with the workload. Sure, he's hot, and every girl in school wants a piece of him ..."

Ali interrupts, "Not me."

"That's because you want Jasper."

Alice huffs, "We're talking. But what about you, Bella? Are _you_ one of those girls?"

I find myself pushing forward, straining to hear.

"I've always had a friendship with him."

Alice taunts, "But would you want more?"

The back doors open and a handful of kids walk into the theater. I sink lower into my chair.

Dammit.

"What's the deal with a meeting, Bella? I have to go to PE with Coach Banner," Jasper complains. "Hey, Ali." He flashes his baby blues and shyly smiles.

She lights up like a Christmas tree in his direction, "Hi, Jazz."

As they all huddle together, I get myself up before I'm noticed and head toward the door, but I quickly take one last look at Bella.

No sooner do I walk out of the theater, I face a distraught Tanya. "Edward, you have to talk to me."

"I don't have to do anything with you, Tanya." I start to walk away,but she grabs my arm. "You're my boyfriend."

I pull my arm away from her. "Not anymore. We're done."

"You don't understand, Edward. He kissed me. I was trying to get away."

I laugh. "You had your tongue down his throat, scratching the back of his head with your claws."

"Who told you that?" she argues.

"Well, if you had bothered to look around, you would have seen me standing there watching you," I spit.

She asks in surprise, "What?"

"Yeah, Tanya, I saw you. And what's the deal about the money for new uniforms?"

"Aren't you the well-informed guy." she sarcastically whines. "Well, we needed the money more than them; after all, it's for our competition. Daddy agreed we were worth the investment."

"You stole it from the Drama Club."

"Please, those no talents are a waste of time, and forget about their _stupid _talent show." She yawns, staring at her nails. "Boring."

I throw up my hands. "I'm done."

"You better not start, Edward. We have _'Homecoming'_ at the end of the month."

I turn. "I'm not starting anything. As I said, 'I'm done.' You're going to need another date. I already asked someone else."

"Who?" she stomps her foot and groans.

I don't answer and quickly walk away. "_I hope Bella will say yes."_

After Spanish, I arrive at Biology class, and I see Bella at our table. She smiles up at me, and I sit next to her. "You doing okay?"

She whispers, "Yeah, I'm fine. But what about you? Ali told me about Tanya. I'm sorry."

I huff. "No problem. I've wanted out of that relationship for months."

"You've only been dating for a few months. I thought you were happy."

"It was all too consuming with her. I never asked her out. Her father showed up at one of my parent's parties. She tagged along and made a fuss over how good we looked together. "

"That's not what she told everyone," she says.

"Yeah, I can imagine ... " I impersonate Tanya, holding my hand on my chest, " He just fell the moment he saw me." I bat my eyelashes.

Bella giggles, "Pretty much."

I whisper into her ear, "I never slept with her, Bella."

She backs away with a look of surprise. "No?"

I shake my head. "No."

Bella giggles.

"What?"

"She told the girls in gym class you had the biggest dick. Well, you know ..." Bella blushes.

I smirk, "Well, I do, but not for her."

She slaps my shoulder. "Edward!"

Mr. Molina enters the room. "Okay, settle down, ladies and gentlemen. Take out your notes for your team project so I can review them."

I whisper, "Are we still doing the report on bats?"

Bella nods.

**NOON**

When lunch rolls around, I walk to the cafeteria with Emmett and Jasper. We pass our usual table, leaving Tanya and her cheer hos in absolute surprise. Jesus, no _is_ no. I wonder how long it will take for it to sink into her vapid head.

"She looks a little upset, Edward," Emmett whispers into my ear, smirking.

"I really don't care," I react.

"It's about damn time you felt that way. You were so worried about hurting her precious feelings." Emmett wiggles his fingers in front of my face.

Jasper grumbles, "Serves her right."

We wait in the food line.

I turn to see Bella walk in with Alice and Rosalie. "Hey, Emmett, look."

Emmett nods and waves to Rosalie. "Yeah, she quit the cheer squad. Rose wants nothing to do with Tanya and her bitches. She wants more time with her real friends."

"That makes her more appealing," Jasper mumbles.

"Bet your ass, Whitlock. I told you my woman was on your side."

"She's my sister. I'd hope so."

We grab our food, and Rosalie waves us over to her table.

Emmett puts his tray next to her lunch bag, and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. I sit next to Bella, bumping her shoulder and stealing a grape from her homemade fruit salad. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. You slumming it?" She takes a bite from her bowl.

"Nope, I went up in the ranks," I admit.

Bella mouths an 'O' covering her lips with her fingertips and batting her eyes.

Jasper stands there like a dork until Alice asks him to sit with her. He nearly trips over her feet.

"Keep it together, Whitlock," Emmett shouts with a mouthful. "You'll faceplant in front of her."

Jasper turns all red, and Bella saves his ass.

"Jasper, I'm so glad you're here; I need your help with the lighting board. Could you check it after school?"

"Sure, what's the problem, Bella?"

"I'd say the problem is all of you!" Tanya spitefully whines in Bella's face. Then, turns to me. "Why are you sitting with the geeks, Edward?"

I look at Bella and bring her closer to me. "I'm sorry she's being such a bitch."

"Oh my God, you asked Bella to the Homecoming dance?" she screeches. "Have you lost your mind?"

Bella tries to defend herself, and I interrupt, staring into her eyes and pleading, "I want to go with you."

Her doe eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Jesus, Bella, you're all he talks about," Emmett reveals. "It's about time this was out in the open."

"Then, you cheated on me first?" Tanya rants. "All those nights you told me you were busy."

Rosalie announces, "Princess Tanya admits that she cheated!" She stands. "How pathetically stupid are you, Tanya, to openly admit you cheated and then blamed this on Edward? He never did anything with Bella or anyone else. You screwed around with Tyler and Eric. The threesome in the cabin? Or did you lie about that, too?"

Tanya blurts, "Believe me; I needed some release since Golden Boy never touched me." She catches herself in shock with her hands covering her mouth.

Alice and Bella gasp.

The cafeteria breaks out in laughter.

Rosalie smiles. "Out of the mouth of the stupid."

Tanya pouts at Rosalie, "You left us for this?" She waves her arms around. "And now you stab me in the back." She stabs her chest.

"You stabbed yourself, Tanya. By the way, wrong end! Besides, Edward's been wanting Bella forever, but he was too nice of a guy to hurt you." She laughs. "And look what you did!"

Bella and Alice simultaneously say, "What?"

"I'm back where I belong. I'm so sorry I thought being a cheerleader would make Emmett happy. He said he never liked any of you skanky hos."

Emmett adds, "Wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."

Rosalie continues, "By the end of this day, Homecoming Queen will be up for grabs."

"Please, I've got that in the bag," she snaps with her hands on her hips.

"Don't be so sure, Tanya. Your Daddy's money won't buy the title."

"You left cheer squad. No one will vote for you." Tanya nastily whines, rolling her eyes.

Alice mumbles, "This is getting better."

"But they will vote for Bella," Rosalie oozes with glee.

Alice raises her arms in victory.

Tanya laughs. "No one will believe any of your lies."

Rosalie laughs. "Take a look around, Tanya. They've heard it all."

"Ha, we'll just see about that!" Tanya huffs, turning to walk out.

"Delusional," Jasper mumbles.

Rosalie shouts after her, "You can't blow all of the team in one night."

Once again, the cafeteria erupts with laughter.

Emmett adds, "Hey, not all of the team!"

Rosalie kisses his cheek.

Tanya storms through the doors.

Rosalie sits. "That went well."

Emmett asks me, "What _were_ you doing those nights?"

All eyes are on me.

I frown. "Studying."

Bella turns her head to Alice and nods with a smug look on her face. I gently squeeze her closer to me, sighing at Jasper.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

With Tanya being a loose cannon, Jasper and I walk Bella and Alice to their lockers. All

the girls who pass us say 'hi' to Bella. The guys hi-five Jasper and me. Alice mumbles

in tune with a huge smile, "That's another few votes for Homecoming Queen."

Bella tells her to stop, but Jasper continues, "We just have to make sure Tanya is nowhere near that ballot box."

"Maybe I should nominate Alice," Bella suggests.

"No, thanks. I'll live vicariously through you."

Bella sighs. "I really need people for the talent show. Being Homecoming Queen is the least of my worries."

"Every year you say that and every year you produce."

"For the guy who does my lighting, you certainly don't see the picture."

"Oh, but I do. You're the one who's blind at the moment. If there's no money to secure a performance, then use an alternative."

"But I don't have anything, Jasper."

"Something will come along. Okay, let me go see what's wrong with the panel."

I whisper to him, "Um, nothing's wrong. I, ah, um, wanted to stop Emmett from embarrassing you."

"Thanks, Bella." Jasper nods.

**DINNER TIME**

I drive Jasper home and detour to Bella's street. As I turn the corner, I see her getting out of her truck with a pizza box in her hands. I honk and park behind her.

She smiles. "Hey."

Clearing my throat, I shakily say, "I was wondering if you have some time to talk?"

"Have you had dinner?"

"Ah, no. I was at Jasper's."

"Well, my dad has to work, and I really hate to eat alone." She waves the box in my face. "Pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and ham."

I nod. "The _Meat Delight_ by Frankie."

She laughs. "The one and only."

"Sure, you've tempted me." I take the box from her.

Bella leads the way, as I follow her into the house staring at every nook and cranny, as my mother would say. Juggling the pizza, I text, telling her I won't be home for dinner. The house is small but homey. There are pictures of Bella everywhere at all ages.

We enter the kitchen. Bella points to the table and chairs by a bay window. "Have a seat. What would you like to drink?"

"Anything you have." I take off my jacket, hang it over the back of the chair, and sit.

Bella brings paper plates, napkins, and two canned Cokes. "Do you want a glass?"

"No, thanks." I hold up the can. "This is fine."

She opens the box and places two pieces on a plate and hands it to me. "They just

made it." She drops the napkins in the middle of the table.

"Smells good, thanks."

We eat in silence until Bella asks, "Did you want to start on the project?"

"No. Well, yes." I hesitate. "Look, I have a part-time job in Port Angeles. I work on Friday and Saturday nights from seven to three. So, I can't take you out on those nights. But we can do lunch and other things in the afternoon or have dinner during the week."

She questions, "Are you asking me out?"

"Well, yeah."

"You really want to date me?" she says with surprise.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You don't like me?" I ask.

"Of course, I like you, Edward. We've been friends a long time."

I sigh. "We have, Bella, but I've always wanted more."

"You never said anything. And you've dated…"

"I tried to date. Why do you think I went from one to another?"

She shrugs. "They didn't work out?"

I interrupt her, "Yeah, exactly." I grab her hand. "They weren't you."

"Then, what Emmett said was true?"

I nod.

"Wow."

"So, will you go to Homecoming with me?"

She bites her bottom lip. "Oh my, Edward Cullen just asked _me_ to Homecoming."

He jokes, "Oh my, will Bella Swan say yes?"

"But it's a Friday night. Does your work give you the time off for night games?"

"They have my football schedule. So, I work a weeknight instead. Usually, I'll work a Wednesday. For Homecoming, I have that weekend off."

She nods. "That's why on Thursdays you look tired."

I ask, "So?"

She smiles. "I guess I could."

So, Bella and I date for the next three weeks; we work on our project, and I eat dinner with her and the Chief on Sunday nights. I work my job and keep an eye on the nightlife. It's something I won't give up, and Bella continues to understand my absence.

One afternoon, we catalog every known bat in Washington State with a sigh of relief that none are blood sucking vampires. Bella sketches the fifteen species and records every fact about them from eating habits to hibernation. We create a large, poster board book, along with slides, and bat sounds.

We take a break and drive to Olympic National Park, just South of Forks. To me, our Wonder of the World isThe Kalaloch Tree. This Sitka spruce literally clings to its separating coastline with its roots exposed over a deep cave. It's a remarkable sight that I share with Bella. Her face alone expresses a love for the outdoors and any kind of animal. It's her passion, too.

All week, I take extra shifts at work to make up for the Homecoming time.

Early one morning, near the 24-hour gas station, I find an elderly lady sitting on a bench crying. "I forgot my wallet and can't pay for my gas. I'm too scared to walk home."

I pay for her gas, following her home to make sure she arrives there in one piece. She asks me to wait, as she enters her house and comes back out with an envelope.

"Please, take this. You were my knight in shining armor tonight, just like a regular, real-life Batman." She smiles.

When I open the envelope, there's a one-hundred dollar bill. _Good deeds don't go unnoticed._

**HOMECOMING**

Homecoming night is here, and I'm one happy guy. Finally, a weekend off to be with Bella.

Tuxedo-clad and toting corsages, Jasper and I walk up the front steps. Chief Swan opens the door with a camera in his hand, snapping a shot, and blinding us. "I can't wait for the looks on your faces," he beams.

He yells up from the stairway telling the girls 'to get a move on.'

Jasper and I still blink trying to focus.

"Edward, the Homecoming game was the first one I got to catch all season. That final pass to Jasper was brilliant. You boys read one another well," he says with pride.

"Thanks, Chief." Jasper broadly smiles. "Yeah, Edward and I are a team."

"Are you going to Udub next year?" The Chief asks.

I answer, "We've both been approached by Ohio, Florida, and California."

"Football scholarships?"

"Yes, sir."

I hear movement from the top of the stairs. Alice walks down in a short, shimmering gold dress and Jasper's mouth drops open. I reach over and close it. But when I turn around, the most beautiful sight comes into view.

I hear the clicking of the Chief's camera, but I can't take my eyes away from her. She finally steps to the floor, and I get a complete view. My girl usually wears her hair up in a bun. But tonight, her full, thick hair cascades down her back in chocolate waves. I view every inch of her short black dress that sparkles in the light. When Bella turns to fix her heel, her hair falls to the side, exposing the dip of the dress to her waist, showing her bare back.

I quickly look away before the Chief arrests me for indecent thoughts of his daughter. Yeah, Jasper's right there with me; bug-eyed and panting. We're usually on the same page with these girls.

Chief Swan tells us to stand together, sporting his impression of Annie Leibowitz as he is turning his camera angle in different positions.

Bella finally tells him enough is enough or we'll miss the dance if we don't' get going.

She and Alice run upstairs to retrieve their forgotten coats, and I ask Chief Swan if there is a time he wants Bella home.

"Well, Edward, did you make any plans for after the dance?"

"The Elks Lodge will remain open for a midnight dinner, if that's okay?" I ask.

"Mrs. Brandon and the other PTO ladies are hosting the dinner. They thought it would be nice for you kids to have a place to go all gussied up. They arranged it all for you. It sounds good."

Jasper excitedly says, "That was really great of them."

Alice stands next to Jasper. "What was great?"

"Your mom arranging the dinner after the dance," the Chief repeats. "And yes, that's fine Edward. Bella knows her non-curfew. You four go and have a fun time."

Bella sarcastically asks, "Did you want me to take my pepper spray?"

My eyes widen.

The Chief chuckles. "I think you're in good hands."

**HOMECOMING DANCE **

When Alice and Bella walk out the front door, they stare at the limo. "Oh my God," they mumble together.

I ask, "Is it too much? My mom thought we deserved something special."

Alice hurries to the stretch and smooths her hands over the hood. "It's like royalty."

Jasper smiles and whispers in my ear. "I love your mom."

Bella wraps an arm around my waist. "This was very sweet of her."

Alice giggles, "I can't wait to drive up in this. Tanya and her losers are going to flip."

The chauffeur opens the back door, and we get in.

"Well, if the game is any indication of her behavior, I'd say she'll be pissed," Jasper smirks, sitting next to Alice. "She wasn't the most exuberant cheerleader."

Alice moans, "Their new uniforms are ridiculous. Every time, she did jump, I thought she'd lose a boob."

"We do have one stop before going to school."

"Where's that?" Bella asks.

I squeeze her hand. "You'll see in a minute."

We round the corner, as Bella and Alice glue themselves to a window. Bella gasps and Alice begins to cry. "Oh, you guys."

Our chauffeur opens the door, and Rose and Emmett sit next to Jasper. Bella and Alice hug Rose.

Alice sniffs. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was a surprise. So, you can show those bitches up princess-style," Emmett announces. "Plus, my boys don't do anything without me."

When we arrive at the doors to the gym, there are groups of kids waiting to go inside. The driver opens the door and one at a time, we exit the limo. All eyes are on us.

Rose grabs Emmett's hand. "You're right, Alice. I'm all goosebumpy and tingly. I can't wait to rub this in her fake face." She turns to me. "Do I sound really bitchy?"

Alice quips, "No more than usual." She smiles. "But it is what it is, Rose."

The doors open and we enter the gym to the sounds of Tyler's band.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Since Tyler's band is playing tonight, he was dumped by Tanya, and she's with Eric." Alice makes a pouty face. "Oh, poor Eric, we knew him well."

After we find our table, we take our girls onto the dance floor.

True to form, Tanya makes her way into the gym, arm in arm, with Eric, then followed by her squad. Wearing navy blue and gold sequin dresses, they strut to the dance floor, making spectacles of themselves. Tanya turns her head to stare at Bella with a vengeance, but Bella keeps her cool rolling her eyes and looking only at me. I straighten out her crown.

Yeah, Tanya didn't come close to becoming queen. Principal Cope is a fair lady, hiding all the ballots in her safe and counting every piece of paper with all six of the Homecoming Committee. Bella is queen, and I'm her king.

Other than the dirty looks from Tanya, we have a great night. Alice and Rose make fun of her nasty faces, but all in all, Tyler's band is pretty good. Bella and I have the traditional first dance along with her court. It's a slow song, and I hold her tight. When the other kids join us, Tanya is all over Eric. I don't pay any attention, but Alice and Rose give a blow- by-blow description.

The midnight dinner is a full-out buffet of teen-friendly food. The long tables have burgers, hot dogs, chicken strips, French Fries, pizza, and an ice cream machine. There is a dessert table with cakes, pies, cookies, and doughnuts. Emmett says he's died and gone to heaven, stuffing his face.

It's after one when we leave the Lodge. Jasper walks Alice to her door. He gets back into the limo with a smile on his face, mumbling something about marrying his princess.

By the time we arrive at Bella's house, the cruiser is in the driveway. I'm a little timid to touch her with his knowing eyes looking out the window. Bella gives him the death stare, and he backs away, closing the drapes. "Sorry," she whispers.

"Bella." She looks up at me. "May I kiss you?"

"God, I wish you would," she sighs.

And I do. Slowly I cup her beautiful face in my hands and gently touch her lips with mine. First, short pecks and a lingering kiss, searching for her reaction. She slightly opens her mouth, and I taste her. Her pouty lips are soft, sweet, and very addictive.

My hands slide down her arms and wrap around her waist as she runs her fingers through my hair. It's a forever moment I don't want to end, but I say good night.

When the chauffeur drops us at my house, Jasper and I take a ride down the back roads, keeping watch.

**LATE NIGHT SURPRISE**

I tend to my schedule at work. It's a quiet night with only me manning the front. The overhead bells ring. I announce, "Welcome to the Bat Cave." Then, look up. There, standing on the other side of the counter, she stands with a small being wrapped in a towel.

"Edward?" Bella questions.

I frown. "How did you find me?"

"Honestly, I wasn't looking. I found this baby bat on the side of the road and Googled this place. This is where you work?"

"Yeah."

"Why wouldn't you tell me? This is amazing." She looks around while cradling the bat.

"I hope you didn't handle it with your bare hands." I scold.

"After all our research, I do know better." I get the stink face. "I had this towel in the back of my truck and gently rolled him into it."

"Good girl."

"He was bleeding a little."

"Well, let's take him in the back and check him over."

With only a slight scratch and normal vitals, I feed him with a syringe and place the sleeping bat into a cage, wrapped in a small, sterile blanket.

Bella watches on with great interest. "You handled him so carefully."

I smile. "I've been trained."

"I think it's great." She kisses me. "My very own Batman!"

**THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

A week goes by, and Halloween invades the talent show. Bella receives a suggestion for a Battle of the Bands contest with a list of complying bands and two music stores promising prizes and trophies. It's a dream come true for my girl.

So, on Halloween night, the bands dress in costumes, and the show goes on.

I watch from the from the wings while the crowd hollers and stomps their feet, as Bella returns to the stage. She claps and shouts. Then, she asks the crowd to simmer down. "Hey, it has been one hell of a night. So many great bands and our judges have their work cut out for them. Once our last performers finish their song, the points will be totaled, and we'll have our winners. So sit back and welcome, Batman and Robin."

In full costume, we take our stools and fix the mics. The audience goes wild.

As we strum our strings, we settle in and play the chords with a tap to our guitars. I sing the lead with Jasper on harmony.

_"More Than Words"_

_ Saying I love you_

_ Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_ It's not that I want you_

_ Not to say, but if you only knew_

_ How easy it would be to show me how you feel More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_ Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_ 'Cause I'd already know_

_ What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_ More than words to show you feel_

_ That you love for me is real_

_ What would you say if I took those words away_

_ Then you couldn't make things new_

_ Just by saying I love you_

_ More than words._

_ La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_ All you have to do is close your eyes_

_ And just reach out your hands and touch me_

_ And hold me close don't ever let me go_

_ More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_ Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_ 'Cause I'd already know._

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_ More than words to show you feel_

_ That you love for me is real_

_ What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_ Just by saying I love you._

_La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_

_More than words_

_La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_

_More than words_

_La di da, da di da, more than words_

_La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_

_La di da, da di da, more than words (oh uh uh uh uh)_

_More than words... _

The crowd goes batshit crazy pleading for another song. We exit the stage and await the results.

A few minutes later, Bella and Alice walk to the mic. They announce third place to a band from Port Angeles. Tyler's band receives second place. And then, yeah, Bella and Alice present a large trophy to Jasper and me.

We surprised everyone.

The masks are off.

The pretense was gone along with the mystique.

We conquer. We win.

My sidekick grins, and we go kiss our girls.

THE END

Song: "More than Words"

Songwriters: Gary F. Cherone / Nuno Bettencourt

More Than Words lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
